Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Remember, you cannot nominate candidates until a 2-day period is up. You also cannot vote for a one-week period, giving all nominations a fair chance at winning. If you break these rules your nomination or vote will be swiftly removed. Keep these rules in mind every time the voting center resets. Featured Article *Long War Alternate Universe #My first AU. Although it's still a WIP, I'm very proud of what is there thus far. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] *Tusval #Probably my best and longest page. *Resurgence Universe #I'll run with it. Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010 18:17, January 29, 2016 (UTC) *Final Push (Fractures Alternate Universe) #Alternate Universe Historiography ftw. *Amulet of Iuo Nui #quality Shadowmaster 20:11, January 31, 2016 (UTC) *Hidden in Deepest Shadows # [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 23:30, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Featured Image *Umarak #Excelsior! 18:28, January 29, 2016 (UTC) *Fractures Burial.JPG #I did what I do best: I took something Vorred already did then made it better. #rip Max the paranoid android (talk) 14:26, February 5, 2016 (UTC) *IsaLake #Probably not going to win, might as well try. #-[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] Featured Story *''Dark Future'' #Because, why not give it another (re)try? Toa Fairon ' #This is a very worthwhile read. This still has my vote. 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' *All the Pretty Things'' #One last time. #Lessdoodis. # #Yes, please Featured Creation *Dragon MOC # #Just watched Pacific Rim, so this was a no-brainer. Max the paranoid android (talk) 14:24, February 5, 2016 (UTC) *Mareela Revamp # *Caine:76 # shan't win 'Talk | Stories | ''Bionicle: CCG ' # -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad]] Victoriam! # Shotgun. That is all.Artek206 (talk) 19:32, February 4, 2016 (UTC)Artek206 *Matau Hordika revamp #—[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 17:07, January 30, 2016 (UTC) *Firebrand #'Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010' 04:18, January 31, 2016 (UTC) *File:Toa Avriex How To and My Mocs 1-110.jpg #'Shadowmaster' 20:14, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Featured Trivia *In early drafts of Over Your Shoulder, it was planned that Vancha would appear as an Av-Matoran disguised as a Bo Matoran living in Metru-Nui, who Toa Tollubo was charged with protecting. If this had gone through, Vancha would have been destined to transform into a Toa, making him a significant threat to the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, the character was dropped from the story at the last minute and replaced with Hollian. He would later reappear in Zero Hour as a regular Bo-Matoran. #What could have been. #Why not. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] # Featured Quote #This is something I have witnessed first hand, luckily I was not at the receiving end. #Let's get some comptetition up in here. #YarArtek206 (talk) 19:35, February 4, 2016 (UTC)Artek206 #This makes me think of a certain Chris Daughtry song. # #Like it. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] Featured User *User:Invader39 #A user who has adapted to a position of tremendous prominence over the course of recent months. Having joined the administrative ranks in the last voting session and actively patrolling the site on a basis more regular than even I am prepared to check, it is no understatement to say that Invader has done much in the way of progress. As far as I am concerned, Invader progressed more in the past month than some users have done through years of activity. He is a user I am proud to have on the staff and a user I am pleased to call a friend. It's about time his tremendous efforts were celebrated. #Still think Josh would've been a better FU, but Invader is the very close second. I'm glad to call this...thing... my online friend. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] # # #It's weird to me that users like Invader can already be considered to be "old users". And yet I remember him from two years ago, when he was on the wiki for less than two months. Times sure have flown... I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 06:50, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Comments Since the page started lockdown on the 26, and the lockdown lasts for two days, this means we can start voting now, right? -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] :Yes, you can vote now! —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 16:48, February 4, 2016 (UTC)